


Schwanenfeders Abenteuer

by Tereon



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Deutsch, Deutsch | German, Everything gets better, Everything is Messed Up, F/F, F/M, German, M/M, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Charakter, Other, forest, wald - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereon/pseuds/Tereon
Summary: Ihr werdet sehen, wie es geschah. Der Sieg. Der finale Frieden. Nach so vielen Monden Krieg, beendet eine Junge Kätzin den Konflikt zwischen den Clans. Oder?Sie wurde Prophezeit, aber haben sich am Ende doch alle geirrt?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prolog

"Eine besondere Katze wird kommen", sagte die Katze zu ihrem Gefährten. Die Sonne schien durch die Zweige auf ihren Körper. Ihr Fell leuchtete in dem Licht und ihre Augen waren stechender als sonst. Es war warm für Blattfall. Es würde eine gute und einfache Blattleere werden. "der Sternenclan hat gesprochen. Sie haben mir eine Prophezeiung überbracht."

Der Kater schaute seine Gefährtin lange an. Er bearbeitet mit seinen Krallen das weiche Laub unter seinen Pfoten.

"Glaubst du nicht, dass der Sternenclan nicht eher mit den Heilern reden würde?"

Die Königin wirkte aufgebracht. Sie atmete tief ein und wartete etwas, bis sie antwortete "Aber ich habe Vogelstern gesehen. Du glaubst mir doch, oder?"

Der Kater schaute seiner Gefährtin tief in die Augen. "Natürlich. Aber denkst du nicht, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist? Warum sollte er mit dir reden? Wir haben zwar keinen Anführer, aber doch eine Heilerkatze." Er legte seinen Schweif um sie.

"Da magst du recht haben, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine Prophezeiung ist!" Sie leckte ihm kurz übers Ohr und stand auf. Die Sonnenstrahlen verschwanden. "Ich muss jetzt zurück in die Kinderstube. Die anderen machen sich sicher sorgen um mich." Sie ging zurück in Richtung Lager. Die Kätzin konnte nicht anders, als über die Worte des verstorbenen Anführers nachzudenken.

_Das Ende kann nur von **dem anderen** aufgehalten werden._

_Sonst haben die Clans keine Zukunft._

Es waren nur zwei kurze Sätze, aber was hatte das zu bedeuten...


	2. Kapitel 1

Schwan wachte auf. Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch den Busch in dem sie mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder lag. Es wurde von Tag zu Tag kälter. Eine Blätter vielen schon von den Bäumen.

Sie war dicht an ihre Mutter gedrückt. Ihr Bruder Schatten lag direkt neben ihr. Er schlief noch.

Ihr Mutter Eibe hatte ihr gesagt, sie sollten nicht aus dem Busch raus, bis sie mindestens drei Monde alt seien. Heute war es endlich so weit.

Schwan drückte sich an ihre Mutter, knetete ihren Bauch und trank die warme Milch. Nach einiger Zeit stupste sie ihren Bruder an. Ihr war langweilig.

Schatten murrte etwas. "Schatten! Wir dürfen heute raus. Wach auf!" Eibe hob ihren Kopf. Sie schnurrte. Schwan pikte mit einer Kralle Schatten in seinen Pelz. "Komm schon! Ich will nicht länger warten!"

Schattens Ohren drehten sich in ihre Richtung. "Wirklich?" Er öffnete langsam die Augen. Eibe nickte. "Wollt ihr gleich raus?" Sie nickten aufgeregt.

Schwan sprang auf und rannte heraus. Schatten direkt hinter ihr. Schwan stolperte über ihre Pfoten und fiel hin. Schatten konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und rannte direkt in sie rein. Sie setzten sich auf.

Es war unglaublich! Es wuchsen einige Blumen am Rand eines Baums. Der Boden war voller Moos, das recht trocken schien. Die Blätter der Bäumen zerteilten die Sonnenstrahlen. "Bleibt bitte in meiner Nähe. Ich will nicht, dass euch irgendwas passiert." Eibe schaute besorgt. Schwan und Schatten nickten.

Ihre Mutter schaute sich etwas um. "Wollt ihr etwas spielen?" "Ja!" Schwan und Schatten schauten sie aufgeregt an. Sie setzte sich an den Rand der Lichtung und kratzte dort etwas Moos zusammen. Sie formte daraus einen Ball und stupste ihn in Richtung Schwan.

Diese bekam große Augen. Sie schlug den Moosball zu Schatten. Dann rannte sie zum anderen Ende der Lichtung. "Versuch zwischen die Bäume zu werfen. Ich versuche ihn zwischen die Bäume hinter dir zu werfen!" Er nickte.

Eibe schnurrte und schaute ihren Jungen etwas beim Spielen zu. Dann roch sie einen alarmierenden Geruch. "Schwan! Schatten! Zurück in den Busch! Sofort!"

Schwan und Schatten waren in Schockstarre verfallen. Hinter Eibe war eine merkwürdig aussehende Kreatur aufgetaucht. Der Busch war direkt neben Eibe, also war es unmöglich für Schatten und Schwan dort hin zu kommen. Dies schien auch Eibe Bemerkt zu haben. "Lauft! Lauft so schnell ihr könnt!"

Schatten starrte sie an. "Macht schon!" Schwan konnte ihren Körper endlich wieder bewegen und rannte los. Schatten folgte ihr auch bald.

Eibe begann, das Wesen zu bekämpfen. Sie kratzte, fauchte und biss, aber es war zu stark für sie. Sie wurde am Nacken gepackt und durch die Luft gewirbelt. Sie schrie. Dann gab es einen dumpfen Knall und sie lag unter einem Baum.

Schwer atmend raffte sie sich auf. Blut quoll aus ihrem Nacken. Sie setzte erneut zum Angriff an, aber sie war zu langsam. Das Wesen legte sich auf sie und sie trommelte noch einige Momente gegen den Bauch der Kreatur.

Ihr ging die Luft aus. Sie versuchte den Bauch des Wesens auf zu kratzen, was auch nicht funktionierte. Sie versuchte zu schreien. Sie bekam unter dem dicken Pelz jedoch keinen Ton heraus.

Irgendwann war ihr Kampf dann zu Ende. Der Fuchs erhob sich und beschnupperte den schlaffen Körper der Kätzin.

Die Sonne war längst unter gegangen und etwas Mondlicht fiel auf den Fuchs. Eine Eule schrie in der Ferne.


	3. Kapitel 2

Schwan und Schatten rannten, wie sie noch nie gerannt waren. Gut, sie waren noch nie richtig gerannt. Das hatte die Folge, dass sie häufig über ihre Pfoten stolperten.

Sie hörten in der Ferne noch ihre Mutter mit der Kreatur kämpfen. Immer leiser. Dann nichts mehr.

Schatten blieb geschockt sehen. Er hatte schnell begriffen, was das hieß. "Was ist los?" Schwan dreht sich zu ihm um und ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen zusammengepresst, damit diese nicht zu trocken wurden beim rennen. Sie riss ihre Augen auf, als ihr bewusst wurde, was das bedeutete. "NEIN!"

"Wir müssen weiter. Das Monster wird uns gefolgt sein!" Schatten hatte sich schneller wieder gefasst als seine Schwester. Er stupste sie an. Sie fasste sie sich wieder. Ihre Trauer war nicht in Worte zu fassen. Es war zu viel.

Sie rannten davon. Nicht lange nachdem sie das letzte mal ihre Mutter gehört hatten, mussten sie stoppen. Schatten und Schwan waren noch Junge. Sie hatten nicht die Ausdauer die ganze Zeit durchzurennen. Wohin sollten sie eigentlich rennen?

Schatten bekam Hunger. Schwans Pfoten fühlten sich taub an. An einem hohen Baum machten sie endlich eine Pause. Die Wurzeln des Baumes waren riesig und so konnten einfach unter diese kriechen. Sie würden sie über die Nacht beschützen. Zusammengekuschelt fielen sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Schwan wurde durch das Rascheln der Blätter geweckt. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen. Dann roch sie einen fremden Geruch. Die Blätter, die von den Bäumen gefallen waren, knisterten. Graues Fell tauchte vor der Öffnung des kleinen Baues auf. "Abendröte! Schau!" Schwan fing an zu zittern.

Dadurch wachte auch Schatten auf. "Schwan was ist los?" Schwan sah ihn verängstigt an. "Da sind Katzen draußen!" Neben dem grauen Fell erschien nun auch weißes. "Oh Sternenclan! Die armen Jungen! Wie lang glaubst du liegen sie schon hier?" Nun beugte sich die graue Kätzin herunter und nahm Schwan am Nackenfell. Diese maunzte aufgebracht. Auch Schatten wurde am Nackenfell aus ihrem provisorischen Nest gezogen.

Die Kätzin und der Kater setzten sie ab und betrachteten sie. "Wie heißt ihr? Wo sind eure Eltern?" "Abendröte! Die Jungen müssen um die drei Monde alt sein! Beruhigt dich mal!" Der Kater, Abendröte, atmete einmal ein und aus. Es schien ihm zu helfen sich zu beruhigen.

Schatten und Schwan saßen einfach nur da. Sie hatten die gleichen Gedanken. Sie waren beide verwirrt. Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Dort waren fremde Katzen. Eibe hatte sie gehrt, niemals fremden Katzen zu vertrauen.

Allerdings hatten sie absolut keine Chance den Katzen zu entkommen. Die graue Katze fragte nun noch einmal, aber mit einer sanfteren Stimme, wo ihre Eltern währen. "Eibe? Sie hat gegen ein Monster gekämpft und uns gesagt, wir sollten wegrennen... und... und dann..." Schwan vertraute diesen Katzen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie tat es. Ihre kleine Brust zog sich zusammen und sie schluchzte.

Die graue Kätzin leckte ihr über den Kopf. "Ihr seid bei uns sicher. Wir bringen euch zu unserem Clan." Schatten schien erst etwas sagen wollen, ließ es dann aber. "Ich bin übrigens Gewittertänzerin und das ist Abendröte. Wie heißt ihr denn?"

Abendröte, der Gewittertänzerin des Reden überlassen hatte, nachdem er etwas zu grob gefragt hatte, nahm nun Schatten und setzte ihn sich auf den Rücken. Schatten hielt sich gut fest und sagte dann: "Wir heißen Schwan und Schatten. Ich bin Schatten und das ist Schwan." "Ihr habt schönen Namen", meldete sich nun Abendröte zu Wort.

Gewittertänzerin setzte Schwan auch auf ihren Rücken und gemeinsam gingen sie durch den Wald zu einem See.


	4. Kapitel 3

"Himmelsläufer hast du schon ein Zeichen erhalten wer der nächste Anführer werden soll? Die Krieger werden nervös." "Nein, aber es wird wirklich Zeit."

Schwan, Schatten, Abendröte und Gewittertänzerin kamen an einer Hecke an, die an einen See grenzt. Sie hörten die Stimmen von zwei Katzen über irgendetwas redeten. Sie zwängten sich durch ein Loch in der Hecke. Die zwei Katzen sahen auf.

Das Lager, wie es von Gewittertänzerin genannt wurde, als sie auf dem Hinweg geredet hatten, war groß und offen. Kleine Wellen schwappten an den schmalen Kiesstrand. Die Sonne ging am Horizont wieder unter.

Gewittertänzerin und Abendröte setzten die Jungen ab. "Himmelsläufer! Flammensprung! Wir haben diese Jungen gefunden. Sie heißen Schwan und Schatten."

Die Jungen stolperten vor. "Wo sind eure Eltern?" Abendröte miaute leise "Sie haben uns erzählt, ihre Mutter hätte gegen irgendetwas gekämpft... Wir vermuten..." Flammensprung nickte verstehend. Himmelsläufer musterte Schatten und Schwan. "Meint ihr wir sollen sie aufnehmen?" Gewittertänzerin nickte eindringlich. "Die Sache mit ihrer Mutter zeigt, dass sie ohne Schutz nicht sicher sein." Schwan zitterte. Schatten schmiegte sich an sie. "Wir sollten vielleicht nicht vor ihnen über das Thema reden." "Ich werde mal nach ihrem gesundheitlichen Zustand schauen" meint Himmelsläufer. "Fragt mal in der Kinderstube, wer sich um sie kümmert?"

Abendröte trabte hinüber in Richtung eines Busches und sprang hinein. "Geht es dir gut, Nebelwall?" Man hörte seine gedämpfte Stimme durch den dichten Busch. "Keine Sorge, Abendröte ich bin in Ordnung, aber die Jungen dürften spätestens in einem viertel Mond kommen." "Ich hole dir etwas Frischbeute." Abendröte kam wieder aus dem Busch raus und lief auf einen Haufen Beute zu.

"Kommt mit in meinen Bau, dort geben wir euch dann eure Namen." Verwundert schaute Schatten Schwan an. "Unsere Namen?" Langsam tappten sie hinter Himmelsläufer in einen anderen Busch. "Achtung. Hier geht es runter! Diese Höhle ist der Heilerbau." Sie tappten langsam weiter. Der Heilerbau roch nach Kräutern und Matsch. Sie war gemütlich klein und warm. Schwan und Schatten sahen zu Himmelsläufer auf.


	5. Kapitel 4

"Wie alt seid ihr denn?" Schatten antwortete. "Wir sind drei Monde alt. Wir durften zum ersten mal heraus, als uns das Wesen angegriffen hat." "Oh..." Himmelsläufer schaute betrübt zu Boden.

"Wisst ihr, ich habe meine Mutter bei einem Angriff von einem Dachs verloren. Sie wacht aber nun im Sternenclan über uns alle. Dort gehen verstorbene Katzen hin. Ich als Heiler habe die Aufgabe, zwischen dem Sternenclan und unserem Clan, dem Wellenclan, zu übermitteln. Ich bin mir sicher, eure Mutter ist jetzt bei Nachttau."

"Von nun an heißt ihr Schattenjunges und Schwanenjunges." Himmelsläufer schaute feierlich auf die neusten Clanmitglieder. Schattenjunges und Schwanenjunges schauten sich gegenseitig an. "Wir haben neue Namen?" "Ja, das ist Clantradition." Schattenjunges schaute nun mit großen Augen auf. "Ich mag meinen neuen Namen!" Schwanenjunges schwieg.

"Fragt doch jemanden im Lager, ob sie euch alle zeigen können. Die meisten sind sehr nett."

Schwanenjunges nickte und Schattenjunges sprang schon aus dem Bau. Schwanenjunges folgte kurz danach.

Sie sahen sich auf der Lichtung um. Einige Katzen liefen Richtung Ausgang, redeten oder aßen gefangene Beute. Ein schwarzer Kater mit grauen Tupfen um die Ohren und grünen Augen kam auf sie zu. "Ihr müsst die Jungen seien, die Gewittertänzerin hergebracht hat."

"Ich bin Nieselnebel. Ich werde euch mal im Lager herumführen. Ich bin ein Ältester, aber trotzdem noch genug Krieger, um das Lager im Notfall zu beschützen."

Schattenjunges und Schwanenjunges schauten sich an. "Wir sind Schattenjunges und Schwanenjunges." "Sehr schön. Ihr habt den Heilerbau ja schon gesehen. jetzt zeige ich euch erst einmal die Baue und andere wichtige Orte im Lager."

Nieselnebel lief über die Lichtung auf einen großen Busch zu. "Das hier ist der Kriegerbau. Dort werdet ihr schlafen, wenn ihr erst euren Kriegernamen habt. Vielleicht werdet ihr einmal Anführer. Dann schlaft ihr dort." Er schnippte mit seinem Schweif in Richtung eines ausgehöhlten Baumstammes.

"Kommt." Er lief hinüber zu einem Dornenstrauch. "Hier liegen die Kinderstube und der Ältestenbau. Und das ist der Frischbeutehaufen." Ein Haufen voller Beute, der gerade aufgefüllt wurde, war gemeint. "Wie schön. Die Jagtpatrouille ist zurück."

"Lasst uns doch mal in der Kinderstube vorbeischauen." Sie traten ein, in den Busch in dem Abendröte vorhin verschwunden war, die Kinderstube. "Hallo Nieselnebel. Ihr müsst Schattenjunges und Schwanenjunges sein. Ich bin Dornenstrauch. Nebelwall ist gerade etwas trinken. Ihr könnt euch erstmal ein Nest zurechtmachen. Ich schätze mal, ihr werdet hier schlafen." "Was ist ein Nest?" "Oh, ein Nest ist der Schlafplatz für Katzen. Ihr müsst euch einfach ein bisschen Moos holen und es zurechtlegen."

"Ich gehe etwas Nestmaterial mit ihnen hohlen." Dornenstrauch schnurrte. Also holten sie sich Moos und Dornenstrauch zeigte ihnen, wie man ein Nest baute. Nieselnebel hatte hunger und holte allen etwas zu essen. Dann aßen sie. Schattenjunges hatte eine Maus, Schwanenjunges einen Fisch.

"Ich könnte Tage lang schlafen" miaute Schattenjunges müde. Schwanenjunges nickte nur. "Dann schlaft gut." Schnurrte Nieselnebel. Und so schliefen sie langsam ein.


	6. Kapitel 5

"Schwanenjunges hol bitte Himmelsläufer! Ich glaube die Jungen kommen!"

Ein viertel Mond war es her, seit die in den Clan aufgenommen wurden. Schwanenjunges, welche gerade noch in ihrem Nest gedöst hatte, sprang auf und rannte los. Sie wäre fast in Abendröte hineingelaufen. "Na Schwanenjunges was ist denn?" "Nebelwalls Junge kommen!" Abendröte schaute sie beunruhigt an. "Dann beeil dich und hol Himmelsläufer. Sie ist in der Kinderstube, oder?"

Schwanenjunges nickte und sprang über die Lichtung. "Himmelsläufer! Die Jungen von Nebelwall kommen." Himmelsläufer, der gerade Kräuter sortierte, sprang auf. "Gut. Ich komme. Wir brauchen möglichst viel Platz. Bleib bitte aus der Kinderstube. Wenn du willst kannst du die Katzenminze weiter einsortieren."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm Himmelsläufer ein Bündel vorbereiteter Kräuter und lief auf die hinüber zur Kinderstube. Schwanenjunges schaute sich zum ersten mal richtig im Heilerbau um. Die Wände aus Erde hatten kleine Löcher, die scheinbar mit kleinen Stöcken hineingebohrt werden. Sie schaute auf die Kräuter. Katzenminze, wie Himmelsläufer meinte. Sie rochen gut. Also machte Schwanenjunges sich daran, die verdorbenen Kräuter auszusortieren.

Als sie fertig war musste sie erstmal aus dem Heilerbau, um Luft zu hohlen. Sie mochte den vermischten Geruch von allen Kräutern nicht. Wie hielt Himmelsläufer das nur aus?

Sie ging zu einem sonnigen Fleck und putzte sich. Schattenjunges hatte sich mit Lichtjunges und Morgenjunges angefreundet und spielte gerade mit diesen. Schwanenjunges wollte sich eigentlich gerade ausstrecken, als sie ein Moosball traf.

"Schwanenjunges! Spiel mit uns. Wir brauchen noch einen Mitspieler!" Diese schüttelte sich jedoch, um das Moos aus ihrem Fell zu bekommen. "Lieber nicht." Mit diesen Worten sprang Schwanenjunges hinüber zum Ältestenbau. Nieselnebel und Frischtau miauten ihr zu. Sie hatte sich mit den Ältesten angefreundet und lauschte lieber den Geschichten dieser, als mit Schattenjunges, Lichtjunges und Morgenjunges zuspielen.

"Schwanenjunges! Was ist denn los? Du siehst so betrübt aus." Nieselnebel schaute besorgt. Frischtau drehte sich auf seinen Bauch um sich zu sonnen. "Ach es ist nichts. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie die andern so viel spielen wollen. Ich würde mich lieber sonnen oder eine von euren Geschichten hören." Frischtau schnurrte.

"Welche möchtest du denn hören?" Schwanenjunges überlegte. "Die mit dem Fuchs! wo ihr den Fuchs aus dem Lager verjaget."

So erzählten Frischtau und Nieselnebel zusammen die Geschichte, wie sie mit dem Clangründer den Fuchs aus dem Lager vertrieben haben. Wie Wellenstern sein letztes Leben verloren hat. Es war eine interessante Geschichte. Der Abschnitt, in dem Wellenstern stirbt, war der schlimmste für sie. Kalte Schauer liefen über ihren Rücken bis über ihren Schweif. Am Ende ist das Lager zerstört und der Clan brauchte einen neuen Anführer. Es wurde der Sohn des alten Anführers. Dieser hatte allerdings keine Kinder, weshalb es immer noch keinen neuen Anführer gibt.

Sie hatten gerade die Geschichte zu Ende erzählt, als der erste Tropfen auf Schwanenjunges fiel. Es begann zu regnen.

Sie schaute sich auf der Lichtung um. Einige Krieger redeten oder gaben sich die Zungen, die Schüler kamen von einer Patrouille mit ihren Mentoren zurück. Dornenstrauch schien bei Nebelwall zu sein. Dunkelschwinge, die andere Königin, saß bei Schwanenschwinge, einer jungen Kriegerin.

Langsam leerte sich die Lichtung, weil niemand nass werden wollte.

"Komm lass uns in den Ältestenbau gehen. Du kannst heute bei uns schlafen." Schwanenjunges nickte. Sie machten ein provisorisches Nest und legten sich schlafen. Sie konnten fühlen, wie die Sonne unterging, obwohl sie keine Sonnenstrahlen sahen. Sie hörten den Regen. Er schien sich zu verstärken.

Schwanenjunges konnte nicht recht einschlafen. Sie musste daran denken, dass das nun ihr Leben war. Sie würde Schülerin werden und später Kriegerin.

Himmelsläufer hatte noch kein Zeichen erhalten, wer der nächste Anführer werden sollte. Ohne Anführer kann der Clan nicht richtig agieren. Aber warum sollten sie auf den Sternenclan warten. Sie konnten doch einfach schauen, welcher Krieger am geeignetsten war, um Anführer zu werden. Oder noch besser. Sie konnten den Anführer wählen. Schwanenjunges hatte vor einigen Tagen Tiegersturm und Blütenfang über einige Grenzübertritte vom Felsenclan reden hören, die gefährlich werden könnte.

Von der Kinderstube schienen jetzt weniger hektische Geräusche zu kommen. Scheinbar waren sie fertig. Sie hörte noch gedämpfte Stimmen reden. Langsam sank Schwanenjunges in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Morgen würde sie von den neuen Jungen hören.


	7. Kapitel 6

Schwanenjunges wurde aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen, als sie jemanden sehr laut miauen hörte. "Alle Clanmitglieder versammeln sich bitte unter dem Anführerbaum. Ich denke ich weiß, wer nächster Anführer werden soll!"

Himmelsläufer stand auf dem ausgehöhlten Stamm, der als Anführerbau bekannt war. Sie stand auf und stupste Frischtau und Nieselneben an. Frischtau murrte, stand aber dann auf und ging mit Schwanenjunges auf die Lichtung Nieselnebel folgte gleich darauf.

Das Lager füllte sich langsam. Seerosenpfote und Hirschpfote kamen aus dem Schülerbau und die Königen kamen mit Schattenjunges, Lichtjunges und Morgenjunges der Kinderstube.

Als der Clan versammelt war, begann Himmelsläufer zu sprechen. "Ich denke, dass Schwanenjunges ein Zeichen vom Sternenclan war. Schwanenschwinge soll die nächste Anführerin werden!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. "Ich?" Schwanenschwinge schaute verwirrt. Schwanenjunges wunderte sich. Warum sollte eine so junge Kriegerin Anführerin werden? Sie hatte von Frischbriese gehört, dass ihre Kriegerzeremonie die letzte war, bevor Vogelstern gestorben war. Das war einen Mond her.

Nun hörte man einige Rufe "Sie hat doch gar keine Erfahrung!" "Sie sollte erstmal einen Schüler trainieren".

Schwanenjunges verstand es nicht. Sie miaute laut "Warum wählen wir nicht, wer der nächste Anführer wird?" Zustimmende Rufe kamen aus den Reihen der Krieger, selbst Schwanenschwinge nickte.

"Was!? Ihr wollt dem Sternenclan widersprechen?" Die Rufe wurden leiser. "Schwanenjunges! ich habe mehr von dir erwartet. Du lebst jetzt in unserem Clan! Ich kann verstehen, das du nicht sehr verbunden bist, mit dem Sternenclan, aber du musst verstehen, sie sind unsere Vorfahren. Sie geben uns Zeichen, um uns zu helfen."

Der Clan verstummte. "Und wer wird nun zweiter Anführer?" "Wann geht ihr zu den Mondsteinen?" Eingeschüchtert leckte sich Schwanenschwinge über die Brust.

"Ich werde Schwanenschwinge heute zu den Mondsteinen begleiten. Dort werden wir erfahren, wer zweiter Anführer wird." "Ich... ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht bereit um Anführerin zu werden." "Schwanenschwinge! Der Sternenclan hat dich auserwählt. Du kannst vor deinem Schicksal nicht Flüchten." Schwanenschwinge nickte stumm.

"Die Versammlung ist beendet." Damit sprang Himmelsläufer vom Anführerbaum. Der Clan ging wieder seiner Arbeit nach.

Schwanenjunges schaute zu Nieselnebel auf. "Was sind die Mondsteine?"

"Das erzähle ich dir später. Lass uns erst einmal etwas essen. Und wir müssen uns ja auch noch die Jungen von Nebelwall anschauen." Frischtau sah hungrig auf den Beutehaufen.

Und so aßen sie erst einmal. Schwanenjunges hatte Maus. Schattenjunges stieß auch zu ihnen und hatte ein Fisch im Maul, bei dem Schwanenjunges direkt sagen konnte, dass er ihn nicht schaffen würde.

Himmelsläufer und Schwanenschwinge machten sich auf den Weg zu den Mondsteinen.

Dann schauten sie sich die Jungen von Nebelwall an. Zwei Junge. Regenjunges und Blattjunges, für die Blätter die sie vor dem Regen beschützt haben. Ein rot grau weiß getupftes, Regenjunges, und ein rein weißes, Blattjunges.

Jetzt war Schwanenjunges gespannt. Die wollte wissen, was die Mondsteine waren. Sie ging wieder mit den Ältesten in den Ältestenbau. Lichtjunges, Morgenjunges sowie Schattenjunges gesellten sich zu ihnen. "Also, ihr wollt von den Mondsteinen hören?" "Ja bitte!" Schattenjunges legte sich auf seine Seite.

"Die Mondsteine wurden von unserem ersten Anführer gefunden und benannt. Sie liegen unter der Erde. Wir waren noch nicht einmal geboren, als Wellenstern sie gefunden hat. Sollen wunderschön sein, wird uns erzählt. Wir normale Krieger dürfen sie nicht sehen. Das ist Heilern und Anführern vorbehalten. Trotzdem müssen wir einmal vor unserer Kriegerzeremonie über die Steine mit unseren Ahnen sprechen. Wir wissen nicht genau wie viele Steine es überhaupt gibt, aber es müssen viele sein. Wenn ihr die Höhle betretet könnt ihr Tropfen hören. Manchmal treffen euch auch kleine Wassertropen. Ihr müsst euch an das Wasser gewöhnen, denn ihr werdet euch später bei den Hauptsteinen auf den kalten nassen Boden legen müssen. Wie ihr bestimmt gemerkt habt, ist dies der Ort, an den alle zukünftigen Anführer gehen müssen. Sie bekommen dort neun Leben."

Nieselnebel unterbrach Frischtau. "Anführer verlieren oft das Gefühl von einem einzigen Leben. Frischbriese und ich haben sowohl Wellenstern, als auch Vogelstern überlebt. Wellenstern hatte irgendwann das Gefühl von Guten Kampftechnicken verloren, er stürzte sich einfach in den Kampf, ohne nachzudenken. Vogelstern hat alles auf sich genommen, als wir eine Rattenplage hatten, um den Clan zu retten, starb aber alleine sieben Tode durch die Krankheiten, die er von den vielen Rattenbiss bekommen hatte. Sein letztes Leben hat er an ein verlorenes Stück beute verschwendet. Aber das war viele Monde nach dem Angriff."

Die Jungen machten große Augen. Flammensprung kam in den Ältestenbau. "Ich habe etwas mitgehört, entschuldigt mich. Unsere Anführer haben ihr Leben für den Clan gegeben! Wie könnt ihr so herablassend über sie reden?" "Flammenschweif, du hast nicht gesehen, was wir gesehen haben. Wir sahen unsere Clanmitglieder sterben, einer nach dem anderen. Unsere Eltern, Geschwister und Freunde. Und unsere Anführer haben sich nicht darum geschert. Sie waren quasi unsterblich in ihren Augen, also mussten normale Krieger es ja auch sein." Flammenschweif starrte Nieselnebel kurz an, schnaubte und stapfte aus dem Ältestenbau.

"Wo waren wir?" Schwanenjunges miaute. "Bei den Anführern. Was machen denn Heiler eigentlich in der Höhle?"

"Oh ja. Heiler treffen sich einmal im Mond zu Halbmond, um mit dem Sternenclan zu kommunizieren und Heilerschüler kommen nach ihrem zweiten Ausbidungmond auch mit. Aber nur ausgebildete Heiler dürfen die Augen öffnen. Was wollt ihr noch wissen?" Lichtjunges schaute auf. Sie hatte auf einen Pilz gestarrt, aber scheinbar zugehört. "Warum dürfen einfache Katzen die Steine nicht sehen?" Frischtau schaute Nieselnebel an. "Ehrlichgesagt ist es einfach so. Der erste Heiler meinte, wir müssten die Augen schließen, wenn wir in den Höhlen sind."

Schattenjunges gähnte. "Müde?" Morgenjunges stupste ihn an. "Nie!" Die beiden sprangen auf und rannten auf die Lichtung, Lichtjunges folgte ihnen sofort.

"Willst du immer noch nicht mit den Andern spielen?" "Nein... Es wird doch schon wieder dunkel. Ich bleibe lieber hier." Schnurrent rollte sie sich zusammen und versank, diesmal einfacher, in einen Traum.


	8. Kapitel 7

Am nächsten Morgen kamen Schwanenschwinge und Himmelsläufer zurück. Schwanenstern, wie Schwanenjunges von Frischtau gelernt hatte, sah nicht so aus, als ob sie jetzt eine Anführerin seinen sollte.

Himmelschweif schaute hingegen sehr stolz, dass er die neue Anführerin zu den Mondfelsen begleiten durfte.

Schwanenstern sprang auf den Anführerbaum. "Katzen des Wellenclan..." Sie stockte. "Ich bin nun eure neue Anführerin. Als zweiter Anführer wurde Flammensprung erwählt." Ihr Bruder reckte die Brust heraus, stand auf und setzte sich unter den Anführerbaum. Schwanenstern leckte sich schnell über die Brust.

"Ich soll Lichtjunges, Morgenjunges, Schattenjunges und Schwanenjunges zu Schülern ernennen, und die Schüler sollen ihre Prüfung haben, aber ich finde nicht, dass..." Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen des Clans, bevor Schwanenstern ihren Satz beenden konnte. Jemand Fauchte. "Die Jungen sind erst vier Monde alt! Sie werden ganz sicher keine Schüler!" Dunkelschwinges sonst so sanfte Augen glühten förmlich.

Dornenstrauch schnippte mit ihrem Schweif. "Du musst akzeptieren, was der Sternenclan will. Die Jungen nerven dich doch eh die ganze Zeit." Schwanenjunges hörte sie noch leise hinzufügen "Glaub mir, mir ist es auch nicht recht."

Dornenstrauch würde wieder zur Kriegerin werden.

"Schwanenjunges, Schattenjunges, Lichtjunges und Morgenjunges tretet vor." Sie wartet kurz und die vier Jungen stolperten vor. Sie wurden noch einmal von Dornenstrauch schnell geputzt. "Ich werde Schattenjunges trainieren, um ihn in die Welt der Clans einzuführen."

Schwanenstern schien sich auf dem Rückweg wenigsten einige Gedanken gemacht zu haben. Schwanenjunges war schon gespannt auf ihren Mentor.

"Flammenschweif wird der Mentor für Lichtjunges und Abendröte wird der Mentor von Morgenjunges." Schwanenstern machte eine Pause.

Schwanenjunges wunderte sich. Sie brauchte auch noch einen Mentor.

"Der Sternenclan sagte, wir bräuchten einen Heilerschüler. Himmelsläufer meinte, dass sie wahrscheinlich auf Schwanenjunges hindeuten, weil sie das Zeichen für mich als Anführerin war. Deshalb wird Schwanenjunges unsere Heilerschülerin." Schwanenjunges stockte der Atem. Sie erinnerte sich an den erdrückenden und überwältigenden Geruch im Heilerbau. Wie sie fast umgekippt wäre. Ihr sträubte sich der Pelz.

"Von nun an werdet ihr Schwanenpfote, Schattenpfote, Lichtpfote und Morgenpfote heißen."

Einige Clanmitglieder riefen die Namen der neuen Schüler. Andere hielten sich zurück, weil sie immer noch nicht wussten, ob es das richtige war.

"Seerosenpfote und Hirschpfote werden nun ihre Prüfung abhalten. Die Versammlung ist beendet." Himmelsläufer kam auf seine neue Schülerin zu. Nieselnebel schaute auf Schwanenpfote herunter. "Sie haben dir nicht mal eine Chance gelassen..." Traurig blickte Schwanenpfote auf.

"Schwanenpfote! Komm! Ich werde dir erstmal mein Einordnungssystem zeigen. Dann schauen wir uns die verschieden Kräuter an." Er eilte schon aus dem Lager. Schwanenpfote schaute noch einmal schnell zu Frischtau und Nieselnebel, die ihr mitfühlend hinterher schauten.

Sie kam hinter Himmelsläufer im Heilerbau an. Der starke Geruch von Kräuter stieg ihr sofort in die Nase. Ihr wurde schlecht. "Wir werden den Bau noch erweitern müssen. Du brauchst ja auch ein Nest."

Sie war froh, dass sie aus dem Bau so schnell wieder verlassen konnte. Sie ließ sich Zeit, beim Moos suchen.

Schwanenstern hatte sich von Blütenfang anhören müssen, wie sie die Schülerzeremonie richtig hätte machen sollen und das sie doch bitte die Kriegerzeremonie nicht auch so schlecht ausführt. Schwanenpfote hatte mitgehört, weil sie in der Nähe Moos gefunden hatte.

Schattenpfote, Lichtpfote und Morgenpfote erzählten ihr beim Essen, dass sie das Clanterritorium erkundet hätten und was es alles zu sehen gab. Das munterte Schwanenpfote nicht umbeding auf.

Gegen Sonnenuntergang kamen Seerosenpfote und Hirschpfote zurück. Etwas zittrig sprang Schwanenstern auf den Anführerbaum. Sie rutschte erst ab. "Katzen des Wellenclans, versammelt euch!" Sie stockte wieder.

"Seerosenpfote. Hirschpfote. Tretet vor." Die Schüler taten, wie ihnen geheißen.

"Hoppelblitz, bist du davon überzeugt, dass Seerosenpfote dazu bereit ist eine Kriegerin zu werden?"

Hoppelblitz nickt.

"Ich, Schwanenstern, Anführerin des Wellenclans rufe den Sternenclan an und bitte sie, auf diese Schülerin herabzublicken. Sie hat hart trainiert, um eure edlen Gesetze zu erlernen, und ich empfehle sie euch nun als Kriegerin." Sie schien kurz überlegen zu müssen.

"Seerosenpfote, versprichst du, das einzuhalten und den zu beschützen und zu verteidigen, selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet?"

Seerosenpfote leckte sich über die Brust und schaute nach oben. "Ich verspreche es."

Schwanenstern nickte. "Dann gebe ich dir, mit der Kraft des SternenClans, deinen Kriegernamen. Seerosenpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Seerosenblatt heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deinen Einsatz für deine Clanmitglieder und dein Verständnis für diese und wir heißen dich als vollwertige Kriegerin im Wellenclan willkommen."

Der Clan brach in Jubel aus. "Seerosenblatt! Seerosenblatt!" Erneut leckte sich diese über die Brust.

"Kampfkralle, bist du davon überzeugt, dass Hirschpfote dazu bereit ist ein Krieger zu werden?"

"Das bin ich."

"Ich, Schwanenstern, Anführerin des Wellenclans rufe den Sternenclan an und bitte sie, auf diesen Schüler herabzublicken. Er hat hart trainiert, um eure edlen Gesetze zu erlernen, und ich empfehle ihn euch nun als Krieger." Dieses mal wusste sie, wie es weiter geht.

"Hirschpfote, versprichst du, das einzuhalten und den zu beschützen und zu verteidigen, selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet?"

"Ich verspreche es." Auch er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, in seiner Situation.

"Dann gebe ich dir, mit der Kraft des SternenClans, deinen Kriegernamen. Hirschpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Hirschschweif heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deinen Geschick und dein Vertrauen und wir heißen auch dich als vollwertigen Krieger im Wellenclan willkommen."

Wieder rief der Clan seinen Namen. "Hirschschweif! Hirschweif!"

"Ihr werdet heute Nacht auf dem Anführerbaum wache Halten, um eure Clanmitglieder zu beschützen. Die Versammlung ist aufgelöst."

Schwanenpfote streckte sich. Sie drehte sich, um zu Frischtau und Nieselnebel zu gehen, aber Himmelsläufer rief nach ihr.

"Morgen geht deine Ausbildung erst richtig los. Ruh dich gut aus."

Sie nickte stumm und trottete in den Heilerbau. Sie konnte hören, wie der Clan müde wurde. Einschlafen konnte sie nicht. Nicht zu letzt wegen dem erdrückenden Geruch. Als sie sich sicher war, dass Himmelsläufer schlief, beschloss sie im Ältestenbau zu schlafen. Sie schlich im Toten Winkel zu Seerosenblatt und Hirschschweif über die Lichtung zum Ältestenbau.

"Schwanenpfote? Bist du das?" Nieselnebel hatte einen leichten Schlaf. "Ja. Ich kann im Heilerbau nicht schlafen." "Na dann komm her." In dem ihrem alten Nest sackte sie dann kurz darauf in den Schlaf.


	9. Kapitel 8

Nieselnebel hatte ihr von großen Versammlungen erzählt. Schwanenpfote schaute der Sonne beim sinken zu. Sie konnte nicht schlafen, selbst wenn sie eigentlich sollte. Es war ihre erste große Versammlung. Lichtpfote würde von den Schülern mitkommen. Sie selbst natürlich als Heilerschülerin auch.

Schwanenpfote war sehr froh, dass Frischtau auch mitkam. Nieselnebel hatte husten und sollte sicherheitshalber im Lager bleiben, damit es nicht schlimmer wurde. Schwanenpfote erschauderte. Sie halfen ihm mit Katzenminze... oder war es Augentrost? Sie konnte die Kräuter nicht unterscheiden.

Sie hatte den letzten Viertelmond damit verbracht, Kräuter einzusortieren. Nicht einmal hatte sie das Lager verlassen. Schwanenpfote kam sich eingeschlossen vor. Heute war das erste mal, dass sie einen Teil vom Clanterritorium sehen würde. Erinnerungen von der Ankunft im Lager waren verblasst.

Sie erhob sich und schaute sich um. Schattenpfote und Morgenpfote saßen zusammen in einem nahegelegenen Baum. Es sah lustig aus. Schwanenpfote fühlte sich zum ersten mal, als ob sie etwas machen könnte, das halbwegs so interessant war, wie den Ältesten zuzuhören.

Himmelsläufer kam gerade auf die Lichtung. Auch dieser schaute sich um. Schwanenpfote schaute ihn direkt an. Dann stand sie auf und holte sich eine kleine Maus vom Frischbeutehaufen.

Lichtpfote sahs am Seeufer und aß einen Fisch. Sie war die beste Möglichkeit einem unangenehmen Gespräch mit Himmelsläufer zu entkommen. Also sprang sie mit ihrer Maus über die Lichtung.

Lichtpfote schaute sie überrascht an. Schwanenjunges setzte sich. "Schon gespannt auf später?" Lichtpfote nickte. "Unsere erste große Versammlung. Ist das nicht unglaublich? Ich bin so aufgeregt. Wird Schwanenstern unsere Namen verkünden? Wie lange, glaubst du, dauert eine Versammlung?" Lichtpfote redete noch etwas weiter. Schwanenjunges fing an zu schnurren. Sie redete, wie der Wasserfall, der hinter dem See lag.

Schwanenpfote wusste, das die Versammlung etwa die halbe Nacht lang gehen wird. Außer, der Sternenclan schickt Wolken. Sie hatte von Nieselnebel gehört, dass es einmal ein Unwetter gab und es ein Feuer im Felsenclanterritorium gab.

Schattenjunges und Morgenjunges kamen auf sie zu. Schwanenpfote hatte ihre Maus aufgegessen. Morgenpfote schnippe mit seinem Schweif. "Wollt ihr auch mit auf den Baum? Der Ausblick ist unglaublich weit. Dann kann Schwanenpfote endlich aus dem Lager sehen." Schwanenpfote hatte daran noch gar nicht gedacht.

Lichtpfote nickte. "Das ist eine super Idee. Schwanenpfote sollte auch endlich mit uns durch den Wald und das Schilf laufen können." "Warum darfst du das eigentlich nicht?" Schattenpfote schien es nicht wirklich zu verstehen. Aber gut Schwanenpfote verstand es selber nicht.

Die Schüler schlichen nun über die Lichtung. Nebelwall beobachtet sie. Regenjunges und Blattjunges würden bald das erste mal auf die Lichtung kommen dürfen.

Sie kamen am Baum an und kletterten geschickt und schnell herauf. Lichtpfote hatte am Anfang etwas Probleme. Ihr Fell war für 5 Monde sehr lang und es verhakte ich in der Rinde.

Sie saßen auf dem Baum. Lichtpfote saß ganz unten, dann kamen Morgenpfote und Schattenpfote saßen auf einem stabilen Ast über ihr. Schwanenpfote saß dort, wo Schattenpfote und Morgenpfote vorhin saßen.

Sie hatten nicht gelogen. Der Ausblick war wunderbar. Sie konnte das Ende des Waldes sehen. Dort hinter war das Felsenclanterritorium. Das Waldclanterritorium war dort, wo der Mischwald anfing.

Sie spürte den Wind, wie er um ihre Schnurrhaare strich. Das Lager unter ihr war gerade dabei sich für die große Versammlung vorzubereiten. Die Sonne schien gerade noch ihre letzten Strahlen an diesem Tag. Warm schienen sie auf ihr Fell. Dann war die Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwunden. Ein Kälteschauer lief über ihren Körper.

"Schwanenpfote! Komm sofort da runter!" Himmelsläufer sah nicht gerade fröhlich aus, dass doe Schüler auf den Baum geklettert waren.

So kletterten sie schließlich hinunter. Schwanenpfote wurde jeden Ast den sie hinter sich ließ trauriger.

"Du bist viel zu wichtig, um zu riskieren, dich zu verletzten." Da hatte sie den Grund warum sie nicht das Territorium erkunden durfte. "Der Sternenclan hat dich mit einem Grund ausgewählt." Schwanenpfote senkte den Kopf. Ihre Gedanken rasten.

"Du musst ein Heiler werden. In der Vergangenheit wurden alle wichtigen Katzen Heiler." Ihre Gedanken wurden ihr zu viel. Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	10. Kapitel 9

Schwanenjunges öffnete die Augen. Es war dunkel. Sie spürte einen Pelz an ihrer Seite. Es war warm für Blattfall, das könnte aber auch an der Katze liegen, die sie scheinbar gewärmt hatte. Sie lagen in ihrem alten Nest im Ältestenbau. Die Erinnerungen kamen zurück.

Zu viele Gedanke, zu viele Wörter.

Schwanenpfote drehte sich. Lichtpfote, wie sie nun merkte, nickte hoch. "Du bist wach! Zum Glück. Bleib noch liegen, ich hole Frischtau." Lichtpfote sprang auf. "Ich komme schon. Bleib ruhig liegen." Frischtau kam in den Bau. Schwanenpfote blickte ängstlich und geschockt zu Frischtau.

"Was... was ist passiert als ich umgefallen bin?" Frischtau setzte sich. "Himmelsläufer hat dich schon wieder angemeckert." Er seufzte. "Dann bist du umgekippt. Himmelsläufer wollte dich in den Heilerbau zerren. Zum Glück hat Nieselnebel angemerkt, wie schlecht die Luft im Heilerbau ist. Schwanenstern und er haben dich dann hier rein getragen."

Frischtau schaute zu Lichtpfote. "Lichtpfote hat sich dann neben dich gelegt, weil sie meinte, du könntest dich erkälten."

Schwanenpfote schaute Lichtpfote an. "Danke." Sie schnurrte. "Kein Problem" Lichtpfote schaute zur Seite.

"Der Clan ist dann aufgebrochen, um noch pünktlich zur großen Versammlung zu kommen. Sie haben dann Schattenpfote und Morgenpfote mitgenommen."

Schattenpfote hatte sie im Stich gelassen. Hatte er überhaupt überlegt, was mit ihr hätte seien können? Sie hatten schon ihre Mutter verloren. Aber gut. Sie und Schattenpfote verband nicht wirklich mehr, als ihr Blut. Es hatte sich in den letzten Monden einfach so entwickelt. Leider.

Wenigsten hatte sie Lichtpfote, Frischtau und Nieselnebel. Sie hatte Lichtpfote im letzten Mond nicht beachtet. Sie hatte um Eibe getrauert. Jetzt merkte sie, dass es nichts brachte. Sie würde nicht zurückkommen.

Schwanenpfote fing an zu zittern. Ihr war es eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit bewusst. Sie wollte es nur nicht wahr haben. Sie rückte ein Stück näher an Lichtpfote.

"Sie sollten bald wieder kommen. Wollt ihr noch eine Geschichte hören, bis uns die anderen erzählen was es neues von den anderen Clans gibt?" Lichtpfote nickte aufgeregt. "Bitte! Die Geschichte von der Entstehung der Clans!"

Frischbriese schnurrte. "Oh hatten wir die nicht erst neulich? Aber gut."

Schwanenjunges kannte die Geschichte langsam auswendig. Sie genoss es jedes mal, wenn sie ihr erzählt wurde. Drei Geschwister die sich zerstritten hatten und ihre eigenen Clans gründeten. Sie waren zerstritten und haben viele Kämpfe, unnötige Kämpfe, gekämpft, bis jeweils eins ihrer Jungen sich auf den Weg machte, um die Schlucht zu erkunden und dort durch einen Einsturz gefangen wurden. Sie bekamen Freunde auf dem Weg zurück aus der Schlucht, wo sie von einem Waldclankrieger mit Sternen im Pelz geführt wurden.

Dieser erzählt ihnen, das sie die Clans wieder versöhnen sollten und ihnen vom Sternenclan erzählen sollten. Sie sollten die ersten Heilerkatzen werden und die Clans von ihrem Blutverschmierten Weg wegbringen, oder die Clans würden untergehen. 

Eine dieser Katzen war Ahornpfote, die die Mentorin von Himmelsläufer wurde. Der ihr durch den Sternenclan in einer Prophezeiung angekündigt wurde.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Prophezeiung war. Sie hat ihn ausgewählt, weil sie alt wurde und Gewittertänzerin, seine Schwester, zu ungeduldig war. Es hat ihn aber dazu gebracht, zu glauben er wäre etwas ganz besonderes..." Nieselnebel schaute zur Seite. "Langsam wird es wirklich Zeit..."

Schwanenpfote öffnete ihr Maul, als wolle sie etwas sagen. Sie überlegte, ob sie es wirklich sollte. "Ich... ich wollte eigentlich eine Kriegerin werden..." Nieselnebel nickte und drehte sich in seinem Nest.

"Soll ich dich trainieren?" Schwanenpfote drehte sich verwundert zu Lichtpfote. "Ich... Ich könnte Nachts nach deinem Heilertraining dir die Sachen beibringen, die ich gelernt habe..." Lichtpfote drehte sich zur Seite. Die Wörter hatten ihr Maul schneller verlassen, als sie es gewollt zu haben schien.

Schwanenpfote fing an zu schnurren. "Das würdest du tun? Danke!" "Frischtau und ich können euch auch ein paar Tricks beibringen." "Bitte!" Schwanenjunges sprang auf. "Ganz ruhig. Nicht heute Nacht. Lichtpfote und ich können morgen nach einem guten Platz zum trainieren suchen."

Sie hörten Pfotenschritte von den Katzen, die von der großen Versammlung zurück kamen. Schwanenpfote lief aus dem Ältestenbau auf die Lichtung. Der volle Mond erhellte das Lager und die Katzen, die gerade hinein kamen. Morgenpfote und Schattenpfote liefen direkt in den Schülerbau um für die Sonnenaufgangspatrouille bereit zu sein.

Schwanenstern, nicht besonders selbstbewusst sprang auf den Anführerbaum. "Katzen des Wellenclans. Ich will es nicht ewig lang ziehen. Wir sind alle müde. Die anderen Clans haben gemeint, wir würden auf ihren Territorien jagen. Sie glauben nicht, das ich als Anführerin geeignet wäre. Wir werden ihnen zeigen, das der Wellenclan immer noch stark ist. Wir werden nächsten Mond den Kälteclan angreifen, da wir sicher wissen, dass sie immer näher an der Grenze jagen. Ruht euch gut aus!" Sie schaute unsicher herunter zu Himmelsläufer und Flammensprung. Etwas zu lange für Schwanenjunges Geschmack. 

Dann sprang sie vom Baum und ging direkt in ihren Bau.

Himmelsläufer schaute streng zu Schwanenpfote herüber. Schwanenpfote war schon wieder, als würde sie gleich umfallen. Er kam über die Lichtung zu ihr. Lichtjunges rückte ein Stück näher an sie. Ihre Pelze strichen sich nur ganz leicht, aber Schwanenpfote war gleich wärmer.

"Die anderen Heilerkatzen haben nicht mit mir geredet. Ich muss morgen Kräuter sammeln gehen, du musst morgen die Kräuter von gestern sortieren, sie sollten schon getrocknet sein. Komm jetzt, du musst ausschlafen, damit du dich morgen konzentrieren kannst."

Schwanenpfote versprach sich in diesem Moment etwas.

Sie würde nie, nie wieder nichts sagen, wenn ihr etwas nicht gefiel. 

"Ich werde im Ältestenbau schlafen! Die Luft ist zu stickig im Heilerbau." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich um und verschwand im Ältestenbau. Hätte sie sich umgedreht, hätte sie Himmelsläufers geschocktes Gesicht sehen können. Es hätte sie nicht interessiert.

Lichtpfote folgte ihr. Schwanenpfote fing an zu schnurren. Sie legten sich zusammen in ein Nest und schnurrend schliefen sie ineinander gekuschelt ein. Ein braun weiß grauer Fellball.


End file.
